


Out of the Woods

by TurquoiseTerrier



Series: A Bond Like No Other [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: Six months on, Robert and Aaron are getting on with their life together when disaster strikes, changing everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: If you haven’t read Twist and Shift, you probably should as this fic will make little sense otherwise.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

**April 2016**

_“Pulling into the carpark now,”_ Robert said. _“Anything you want specifically?”_

Aaron pondered. He was sitting at the kitchen table inside Mill Cottage, surrounded by books for his vet nurse course. Clyde was outside patrolling the garden; his daily ritual, and Robert... Robert was several miles away pulling into the car park of the Hotten branch of Tesco's. _“Just what's on the list,”_ Aaron said. _“You did remember the list, didn't you?”_

_“Yes dear, I remembered the list.”_ Robert replied, the mild sarcasm evident even over a psychic link.

_“I'm mentally sticking my tongue out at you right now,”_ Aaron replied.

_“Haha, very funny,”_ Robert replied. _“I'm going in now. Oh god.”_

_“What?”_

_“It's overrun with grannies!”_

_“What did you expect on a Tuesday lunchtime?”_

_“Yeah yeah, I know, bad timing.”_ Robert paused. _“I'll talk to you in a bit, I need my wits about me for this I think.”_

Robert went quiet, and Aaron resumed his studying, feeling various emotions at the back of his mind from Robert as he negotiated the weekly food shop.

Their bond was solid and strong, a constant feeling of the other ever present, with a mild sense of what the other was feeling. It was different to what Aaron had with Clyde, the constant emotional feedback was not something he shared with the Guardian Dog. Robert didn't either. They could both talk to Clyde, feel his presence at the back of their minds always, but sharing their emotions with the dog only happened if they wanted it to, from either side of the bond.

It was a good thing really; being able to turn each other on from the opposite side of the room by projecting lust was not something that the german shepherd needed to be aware of.

They could of course project emotions at each other whenever they felt the need, and sex... well... they were always eager to open the emotional connection up fully for that, the intensity was like nothing else.

He smirked to himself, deciding to play a game with his husband. _“Robert?”_

_“Yeah?”_ Robert replied, sounding a bit distracted.

_“Get some batteries while you're there,”_ Aaron said to him. _“Duracell ones, they last longer.”_

There was a pause while Aaron felt Robert's mild displeasure before he replied._ “Aaron...”_

_“Yes dear?”_ Aaron replied, feigning innocence.

_“...oh whatever,”_ Robert said eventually. Aaron grinned to himself. _“Anything else, dear?”_ Robert added, tone dripping with sarcasm this time.

_“SAUSAGES!” _Clyde's voice piped up, making Aaron jump.

_“Already got those,”_ Robert told the dog, amused._ “I daren't forget those.”_

_“Good,”_ Clyde replied. _“After the last time...”_

_“We all remember the last time Clyde, don't worry,”_ Aaron said. He and Robert hadn't had sex for several days, Clyde ensuring that he was in the way each and every time they'd tried to be alone until someone (Robert) had gone into town to get his favourite brand.

_“So there's no need to get in the way when me and Aaron want some alone time, yeah?”_ Robert said. _“There's only one sausage I'm interested in and it's not the kind you buy from the supermarket.”_

Aaron laughed out loud, pressing his hand to his mouth.

There was a long pause, before Clyde recovered. _“Mentally covering ears!”_ The dog announced, before going quiet.

_“Works every time,”_ Robert said to Aaron, laughter in his voice. The one downside, at least in Clyde's eyes, of their bond was the fact that while they could all talk to each other, it was a constant three way conversation. Whatever one said to another, the third could always hear it. They didn't think it was possible to change that, but other than Clyde getting more than he bargained for in the flirting stakes from time to time, it hadn't been a problem, so none of them wanted to change it.

_“You almost done?”_ Aaron asked his husband.

_“Yeah, I'm at the tills,”_ Robert reported back. _“I'll tell you when I'm getting in the car.”_

_“Alright.”_ Aaron's phone beeped from where it sat on the table. Picking it up, he saw a text from Liv with a photo attached. Opening it up, he saw a pretty landscape shot of somewhere in Ireland; she was over there with Sandra visiting some family for the week. He texted her back, putting his phone back down on the table, picking his book back up.

_“Getting in the car now,”_ Robert said a few minutes later. _“I'll be home soon.”_

_“Looking forward to it,”_ Aaron replied._ “You remember those batteries?”_ He joked.

Robert didn't reply with words, nudging him across the bond instead, and Aaron laughed.

*

Ten minutes later, Aaron abandoned the books and stood up, intending on going to the sink to get a glass of water.

Halfway there, the pain hit. Doubling over at the sudden, unexplained excruciating pain in his abdomen, Aaron reached out blindly, grabbing onto the table to stop himself falling over.

His vision greyed, and as it cleared he had a horrifying realisation.

The constant emotional feelings he usually got from Robert were absent.

He couldn't feel his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for all the comments! Please keep them coming, I love hearing what you all think <3

Aaron put his hand up, palm flat against the base of his throat, trying to slow his breathing and calm himself down, to focus, frantically trying to feel for the link between himself and Robert.

There.

Found it.

It didn't feel right though; while he could feel Robert's presence in his mind, the emotional feedback was absent. The bond felt like that between him and Clyde, not their usual constant sharing of feelings that he was so used to.

He sent a nudge in Robert's direction, an emotional ball of worry, fear and panic, hoping it would make Robert respond.

Nothing.

Feeling the panic rising up again, Aaron tried to slow his breathing again. It wasn't working out as well as the first time though._ “Robert? Robert!”_ He screamed across the bond but to no avail.

Clyde came charging in from the garden then, looking for Aaron. _“Did you feel that?”_ The dog demanded.

“Yeah, I felt it,” Aaron said out loud. “I can barely feel him anymore,” Aaron said, tears in his eyes. “He's not answering me. Why isn't he answering me?”

Not waiting for Clyde to respond, Aaron ran for the front door, finding himself halfway around the back of the pub before his brain kicked in, reminding him that Chas had moved in to Smithy with Paddy a few weeks earlier. Changing direction, he found himself banging on the door to Smithy Cottage with no real memory of his journey there.

Chas opened the door. “Hang on hang on,” she was saying. “Don't break the door- Aaron?” Her expression flipped from annoyed to worried in a split second. “Sweetheart? What's wrong?” She asked, seeing his tear-streaked face.

Aaron stumbled over the threshold and into the living room, winding up leaning against the back of the sofa trying to get his breath back. Chas stood in front of him, peering at him worriedly. Clyde burst through the open door too, tongue hanging out from his own mad dash from one end of the village to the other.

“Aaron? Talk to me!” His Mum was saying, her hands on his shoulders as she tried to get him to respond.

The problem was, as much as Aaron wanted his Mum, he didn't have a clue how to even tell her what had happened. No-one knew about Robert's power other than Sandra and Liv who weren't even in the country, let alone the village, and no-one at all knew about their bond.

But he needed her help, needed someone to tell him it would be alright. Someone to take control because he was losing it.

So he had to lie.

“I think Robert's crashed the car,” he found himself saying.

“Okay,” Chas replied. “How do you know? Were you on the phone with him?”

It was like she was feeding the lie, helping him fabricate a new version of the truth and he just went along with it, nodding. “He was coming back from Hotten,” he said. “Been to the supermarket and...” he trailed off.

“Have you phoned the police? An ambulance?” Chas asked him. “Aaron love, did you phone anyone?”

Aaron shook his head. “No...” he said. “I just... I didn't know what to do.” He felt more tears running down his face, and Chas pulled him into a hug, pressing him against her tightly.

“Shh,” she said. “Alright, you need to listen to me sweetheart, yeah?” She pulled away from him, crouching down in front of him instead as he slid down the back of the sofa to the floor. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she unlocked it. “Do you have any idea where he was?” She asked him. “I'm going to phone for help, but the more I can tell them sweetheart, the sooner they'll find him.”

Find him...

The words ran on a loop in Aaron's head.

He needed to find Robert. Now.

He stood up, heading for the door but was quickly stopped by Chas's hand on his arm, turning him around. “Let me go!” He shouted. “I need to find him! I need to get to him!”

“No, you need to let the police, and an ambulance find him.” She put her phone down, balancing it on the back of the sofa and put a hand on each of Aaron's arms, squeezing gently.

“There's no time for that!” Aaron exclaimed. “He's hurt and he won't answer me anymore and... I just need to find him!” He tried to turn, to get to the door again but Chas kicked it shut with her foot, stopping him.

“Aaron!” She shouted, snapping him out of his blind panic. “Did you try phoning him back? Did he answer?”

“He wouldn't answer me...”

“Alright. Did you hear the crash? Did he say he was hurt before the phone cut out?”

“I just know he is!” He yelled, frustrated. He dragged his hands down his face, breaking free of his Mum's hold.

“How is he hurt? Tell me, how is he hurt?”

“Here...” he said distantly, pressing his hand to his middle, showing her. “He's hurt here.”

Chas gave him an odd look.

“Aaron sweetheart, I know you and Robert always seem to know what each other is thinking and you have those silent conversations, I've seen you, but you aren’t actually psychic, you can’t know that he’s hurt and even if he is, you certainly can't know where if you haven't spoken to him. Think about it, please.”

“I can Mum, and I do!”

“Aaron love, I’m sure he’s fine. Try ringing him again, or I’ll try, hang on.” She picked up her phone from the back of the sofa.

He was going to have to tell her, he knew it. “Mum…” He clasped his hands together, twisting them. He looked down at Clyde.

_“Just tell her,”_ Clyde said. Aaron had almost forgotten the dog was there, as Clyde nudged his hand with his nose. _“It’s the only way she’ll understand.”_

“We don’t seem to be psychic Mum,” he blurted. “We are.”

Chas paused, looking up from her phone where she’d been about to dial Robert’s number. “What do you mean?” She asked, frowning.

“You know how Clyde is a Guardian Dog?” She nodded. “And you know how me and Clyde are bonded?” She nodded again. “Well… it’s a bit complicated but me and Robert… we’re bonded.”

“You mean…” she trailed off.

“We can share feelings,” he told her. “Those silent conversations you say we seem to have? We really are, we’re talking to each other in our heads.”

She stared at him for a long moment, processing the new information. Overwhelmed, she put her hand up to her mouth. “So…”

“I know how he's hurt because I felt it happen!” Aaron cried. “I need to find him,” Aaron said. “If he dies… because we're bonded, then me and Clyde…” He swallowed thickly. “So do we.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Please keep telling me what you think! <3

Chas stared at Aaron wordlessly for a long moment, in shock. She finally opened her mouth to speak as Paddy burst into the room.

“What on earth was all the shouting?” He asked, before noticing Aaron's tear stained face. “Aaron?” He said, approaching him with concern. “What's wrong? Has something happened?”

Aaron looked to his Mum helplessly, and she turned to Paddy, answering for him. 

“Robert's crashed his car.” She told Paddy bluntly. 

Paddy opened and closed his mouth, reminding Aaron of a goldfish. “Is he... is he alright?” The older man said, stumbling over his words. “Do you need to be at the hospital?” He patted his pockets, producing his car keys. “I'll give you a lift,” he said, starting to head for the door.

“Robert's not at the hospital,” Chas said.

Paddy stopped in his tracks, looking at Chas with horror. “He's not... is he?” He asked, going pale.

“He's hurt,” Chas told him. “But we don't know where he is, only that he's crashed the car.”

“Right...” Paddy said. “Were you on the phone with him Aaron?” He asked him. “Have you phoned the police? An ambulance?” Paddy swapped his car keys to his other hand, patting his pockets again, Aaron assumed he was looking for his phone this time.

“Aaron wasn't on the phone with him.” Chas said.

Paddy paused in his pocket search. “Well... how does he know he's hurt? Or that he's even crashed the car?” He asked, confused.

“He felt it.”

Paddy looked between Aaron and Chas. “Eh?” He said. “What do you mean he felt it?”

“They're bonded,” Chas told him. “Like Aaron is with Clyde. They can talk to each other in their heads, you know, like I keep joking about them reading each others minds?” She paused for a second, glancing at Aaron. “They really can. They share feelings too. Aaron felt the crash, he knows Robert's hurt but he doesn't know where he is.”

Paddy looked at Aaron. “Did you know about this?” He directed to Chas.

“No,” she said. “I found out just before you came in here.”

“When did this happen?” Paddy demanded. “When did you do that?”

Aaron lost his temper then. They were wasting time. “I'll explain later,” he said. “Can we just focus on Robert please? He's probably in a ditch somewhere, I can't feel him properly!” He sniffed, more tears running down his face. “I need to get to him.” 

“What do you mean you can't feel him properly?” Paddy asked, putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

“Like...” Aaron tried to find the words. “I know he's there... but I can normally feel what he's feeling and I can't, and I keep trying to get him to talk to me but he's just not answering!” He exclaimed, frustration boiling over.

“Well if you aren't feeling what he is, maybe it's because he's not feeling anything?” Paddy, ever the rational one said. “He's probably unconscious, alright?” He pulled Aaron into a hug. “Try not to worry, alright? You can feel him, you know he's there.”

“If he dies... so do I.” Aaron said, red rimmed eyes looking at Paddy with desperation.

“I know son, I know,” Paddy said soothingly. “We'll find him. Come on, let's get in the car.”

*

Paddy drove over the bridge and out of Emmerdale, turning right and up towards the main road. “Where had he been?” He asked Aaron, who was in the passenger seat.

Aaron was peering out of the window. “Supermarket,” he said. “Tesco's. He was on his way back here.”

“Alright,” Paddy said, glancing at Chas in the rear view mirror. She was in the back seat, Clyde next to her. “How long had he been driving for, do you know?” Aaron looked at him blankly. “It might help narrow down where he might be.” Paddy explained.

“Erm...” Aaron thought. “Ten minutes? Maybe? I think... oh I don't know! I was studying at the kitchen table, I got up 'cause I wanted a drink and that's when the pain hit.”

“Alright,” Paddy said. “Ten minutes give or take... it doesn't take much longer than that to get back to the village from Hotten so he can't be far...” He talked away, mostly to himself. Aaron was peering out of the windscreen and his side of the car, Chas searching from her own side, behind Paddy.

“How on earth are you even bonded?” Chas asked, not looking away from the window. “Robert doesn't have power.”

“He does.” Aaron found himself saying, scanning the hedgerows for any signs of an accident. They were about five minutes away from the village now, Paddy driving above the speed limit. Robert couldn't be far away surely, he thought to himself, seeing the woods coming up ahead on the left.

“What?” Chas said. “The Sugdens don't have power in their family, we'd know.”

“It's... it's complicated,” Aaron said. Seeing dark marks on the road ahead, he sat up taller in his seat. “Paddy stop the car!” He yelled. Paddy slammed on the brakes, everyone tipping forwards in their seat as the car screeched to a halt.

“There!” Aaron pointed at the road. He had his seatbelt undone and was out of the car in seconds, running up the road. Distantly, he heard the slam of two car doors behind him; he'd left his own standing wide open. Two pairs of running footsteps and the sound of Clyde at a sprint behind him as he skidded to a halt next to the dark skid marks on the road, veering wildly off over the edge into the trees.

Looking down, he saw Robert's Range Rover, tilted at an angle with a large tree through the windscreen, pinning Robert in place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. <3

“Call an ambulance!” Aaron screamed in his Mum and Paddy's direction. “I need to get to him,” he said quieter, to himself, looking for a way down. Clyde caught up with him, looking over the edge alongside him. “I'm going down there,” he said to the dog. “Stay here.”

As he set foot on the grass, stepping off the road he heard his Mum shout. “Aaron!” She yelled, reaching him finally, grabbing his arm.

“I have to get to him!” Aaron snapped, shrugging away from her hold.

“Aaron!”

“No Mum!” He turned to look at her. “I have to help him.” He turned away from her and started picking his way down the steep embankment carefully. He slipped more than once, using his power to pull branches towards himself so he could grab hold. After what seemed like an age, he finally reached the car, putting his hand on the boot to steady himself. Glancing up to the top of the hill quickly, he saw his Mum and Paddy's anxious faces alongside Clyde peering down at him. Chas had her phone to her ear, and Aaron turned back to the task in hand.

Feeling his way carefully along the side of the car, he reached the drivers side door, his feet sliding on the slippery ground. It had rained heavily the night before and the ground was sliding away beneath his feet. The drivers side window was smashed, and, despite knowing that Robert was alive because he could feel him, he checked for a pulse anyway, reaching into the car carefully.

Feeling a strong pulse under his fingertips, he breathed a sigh of relief. Robert was unconscious though and showing no signs of waking up. Aaron frowned. He couldn't get into the car properly, so decided to try opening the door which looked relatively undamaged considering the situation. It took a bit of strength, and a fair amount of aid from his telekinetic power but he got the door open with a clunk, it swinging back to hit a tree.

Able to get at Robert easier now, Aaron leaned into the car to check his husband over. Feeling around where the tree was pressing against Robert, there was no sign of any bleeding, and Aaron relaxed marginally. “Robert!” He patted his husband's face gently. “Wake up!” Robert groaned, and Aaron patted his face again. “Robert!”

“Owwwww,” Robert groaned, opening first one eye, then the other. “Hurts,” he said, a little breathless. “Aaron...” he said, looking sideways at him.

“Hi,” Aaron said mildly. “Stay still, yeah?” He said. “Don't try to move.”

“Wha?” Robert blinked at the tree. “Why's there a tree in my car?”

“You crashed,” Aaron told him. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “Listen, there's an ambulance on the way so just stay still yeah? They'll be here soon.”

“Can't breathe... very well,” Robert said.

Aaron peered at the tree where it was pressing against Robert's stomach and chest. “It's just the tree,” he said. “It's just pressing on you, alright? It'll be fine,” he said, not sure who he was trying to reassure, himself or Robert.

“How long for the ambulance?” He shouted up to Chas.

“They're on their way!” She shouted back down. “How is he?”

“He's alright, just stuck!” He shouted back.

He looked at the way the tree had entered the car and shook his head in disbelief. His husband was both incredibly lucky and incredibly unlucky at the same time. Unlucky to have hit the tree at the angle he had to get it inside the car in the first place, and lucky that it hadn't caused him serious injury. Aaron shook his head slightly to clear it of the images of what could have happened, shuddering at the thoughts.

The car didn't seem very stable, he realised as it rocked slightly. No sooner had the thought entered his head than disaster struck.

The car moved, sliding and Robert shouted out in pain. On instinct, Aaron took hold of the car with his power, stopping it from sliding more but it was too little too late to stop further damage to his husband.

Robert's breathing became laboured as the tree pressed harder against him. “Can't... breathe...” he managed to wheeze out. “Hurts...”

Despite Aaron's efforts, the car was too heavy, the ground too slick and it slid more, Aaron groaning with the effort of trying to keep the heavy car stable. He saw blood starting to stain Robert's shirt and that was the last straw.

“It's sliding!” He screamed up to Chas. “Where's the ambulance?”

“They aren't here yet!” She shouted back.

“I have to try and move the car,” he said to himself. “Robert, I'm going to try and move the car backwards, alright?” He said to his husband. “It's probably going to hurt but if I don't it's going to be worse, okay?”

Robert nodded, gasping for breath. Aaron took a deep breath, gathering his strength and tried to move the car.

It wouldn't budge.

“Fuck,” he swore. “Come on...” He tried again, but to no avail.

“It won't move,” he sobbed as it slid further down, making Robert gasp in pain once more. “I'm not strong enough,” he said, tears in his eyes. He tried a third time but the combination of the weight of the car versus the slippery ground was proving too much and it wouldn't budge; not in the direction he wanted it to go, anyway.

“Use... me...” Robert said, moving his free arm and gripping Aaron's hand. “We can do it together.”

“Robert...” Aaron looked at him. “You're hurt, I can't!”

“Do... it...” his husband gasped. “If... you... don't...” he finished, looking at Aaron pointedly, his meaning clear.

“Alright... alright.” Aaron gripped Robert's hand firmly, and tried to move the car for the fourth time. Strength and power from his husband poured into his body and the car finally, finally began to move.

Managing to drag the car back two feet took all of his and Robert's combined strength, and feeling his control slipping, Aaron knew he had to move fast. The car had been removed from the tree just enough to not be pinning Robert down any more, and Aaron reached into the car with his free hand, sliding his arm around Robert's back and pulling his husband free as his grip on the car finally failed, the car sliding and falling away from them, winding up on it's side further down the hill, leaving Aaron standing with Robert in his arms.

He lowered Robert to the ground. “Robert?” He said. “Robert?”

Robert's eyes remained closed, the older man unconscious. 

“Robert, please wake up,” Aaron begged. “If you wake up, I won’t tell that stupid Duracell joke ever again, I promise.” Tears were running down his face, dripping from his chin. He let them fall, running his hands over Robert’s prone body, but the older man's eyes remained firmly closed. 

“Please Robert, just wake up!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! <3

“Robert!” Aaron sobbed. His husband had been unconscious for almost ten minutes now; Aaron had somehow managed to get them both up the hill to lie Robert on the grass verge at the top while they waited for the ambulance. Chas was standing in the road watching for it while Aaron knelt at Robert's side, trying desperately to get the older man to wake. Clyde nudged Robert repeatedly with his nose, trying for the same result but to no avail. Paddy had checked Robert's injuries, and was applying pressure to a particularly deep gouge in his side.

Sirens in the distance finally became audible and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over, seeing his Mum waving her arms to flag the ambulance down.

“What's happened?” One of the paramedics asked, crouching down by Robert's head.

Seeing that Aaron wasn't going to speak, Paddy took over. “Car accident,” he explained. “The car's down there.”

“You shouldn't have moved him,” the paramedic said, stabilising Robert's neck.

“Aaron,” Paddy indicated him. “Didn't have a choice, the car was sliding, there was a tree through the windscreen and it was making his injuries worse, he had to do something.”

“Can you get a collar and board please?” The paramedic asked his partner. “What's his name?”

“Robert,” Aaron found his voice. “Robert Sugden-Dingle, he's my husband.”

“Okay, Aaron isn't it?” The paramedic asked. Aaron nodded. “Alright Aaron, he's in good hands. How long has he been unconscious, do you know?”

“About ten minutes,” Aaron said. “This time. It was probably about fifteen or twenty straight after the crash. I managed to get him to wake up for a bit.”

“Alright.” The other paramedic came back and a collar was secured around Robert's neck. “Airway is clear,” the paramedic said. “Strong pulse. Abdominal injuries... let me have a look...” he said, gently moving Paddy out of the way. “Abdomen soft, but he has some deep wounds here, can I have some dressings please? Thank you.” He said, cutting Robert's shirt and moving it clear so he could apply bandages to Robert's injuries.

“He has abilities,” Aaron blurted. 

The paramedic glanced up at him, before nodding. “Can you call ahead,” he said to his partner. “Tell them what we've got and that we'll be taking him up to the abilities wing?” His partner nodded, walking back towards the ambulance, talking on the radio.

“We're bonded,” Aaron told him. “His power is passive, he can share power with me, we had to to get him out of the car... that's when he passed out I think. Is that why he's unconscious?”

“I don't know,” the paramedic said honestly. “That is something the doctors will be able to tell you when we get him in, alright?” Aaron nodded. The other paramedic came back. “Okay,” the first paramedic said. “Let's get him loaded and get him in.”

*

Aaron went with Robert in the ambulance, Paddy following behind in his car with Chas and Clyde. Robert had been whisked away as soon as they'd arrived however, leaving Aaron standing alone in the corridor when his parents and dog appeared.

“Do you know anything?” Chas asked Aaron as she pulled him into a hug.

“No,” Aaron shook his head. “He's still unconscious, he hasn't woken up yet and the paramedic was getting worried about that I could tell.” He sniffed. “What if he doesn't wake up Mum?”

“He will sweetheart, he will.”

“You can't know that.”

“He's strong, you know he is,” she said, trying to reassure him. “He's got you to wake up for hasn't he? You and Clyde.”

Aaron sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. “I hope you're right,” he said.

“Come on,” Paddy said gently. “There's a waiting room here, let's go sit down.” He led the way, and soon they were sitting on one of the soft sofas of the family room, Clyde sitting pressed against Aaron's leg, Chas sitting next to Aaron with Paddy on the other side of her.

“What if me using Robert as a battery made things a million times worse?” Aaron said out loud. “The paramedic couldn't tell me, he said to speak to the doctor...” He put his head in his hands. “What if this is my fault?”

“I'm sure it's not,” Chas said, glancing at Paddy. “But...” She paused. “What do you mean, using Robert as a battery?”

Aaron sighed. “I did say I'd explain, didn't I?” He said, looking at his parents. They both nodded at him, and he leaned back on the sofa. “Robert has power,” he started. “I told you that.”

“Yeah,” Chas said. “But you didn't say much else.”

“No, I know,” Aaron said. “I'm going to start from the beginning, it'll make more sense. Erm...” He paused, trying to work out how to put it. “We felt this... connection from the moment we met really. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on, and he's said the same about me. Clyde liked him the second he saw him, which helped, 'course it did. We didn't realise that he had power though... that came later.”

“Later when?” Paddy asked.

“Debbie's wedding,” Aaron said. “The helicopter crash. I was on the ground, passed out and Robert got to me and he touched Clyde and he heard Clyde in his head, telling him to call an ambulance.” He looked at them. “He didn't realise, not at first.”

“So when did he?” Chas said.

“When... when Gordon...” Aaron took his time selecting the right word. “Visited. I had the car in the air and I was losing it, I felt myself slipping but then he was there and he put his hand on my shoulder and it was like I had more power, and the control I'd never had before, it was right there and I could do what I wanted and it was so easy. I'd never had that feeling before.” He smiled. “After that, Robert told me what had happened and he researched it. He knew that the Sugdens aren't a powered family but he found out the Harkers are, his Mum's side.”

“I thought power didn't pass down from the mother?” Chas asked, frowning.

“I didn't know it could either,” Aaron admitted. “Apparently it's rare, not impossible but rare. His power only manifested because he met me.” He looked at his parents. “We're soulmates. Our power fits together, his complements mine. My power is active, and his is passive... it's like a battery, like I said. He can share power and strength with me when I need it, he can help stabilise my abilities when I'm struggling to control them, his power adapts to mine.”

“He helped you learn to control your telekinesis, didn't he?” Paddy realised.

Aaron nodded. “We realised we could feel each others emotions,” he told them. “I remember feeling his rage at Gordon that first time, but I didn't think anything of it until it deepened, became obvious when we...” he trailed off, blushing.

“When you were having sex?” Chas said bluntly, causing Paddy to gulp air and start spluttering.

Aaron blushed more, didn't answer her and moved on. “He helped me train, up at the scrapyard,” he said. “Throwing cars around and parts and eventually smaller things like spanners and stuff, all with him touching me so I could learn how to control it. Then I learned to do it on my own.”

“He really helped you, didn't he?” Chas said, smiling.

Aaron nodded. “He was so good with me,” he said. “So patient. I think him helping me like that made the connection stronger... we could feel emotions by just touching each other after all of that, it didn't need... extra help...” he blushed even more. “The day we moved into Mill,” he continued, moving the subject on. “He realised he could talk to Clyde. After that, he was wondering how far our connection could go... we both wondered that, so he did some more research. Realised that because my power is active and his is passive, because we're soulmates... we could be bonded, like me and Clyde.”

“When?” Chas asked. “When did you do it?”

“I wanted him to be sure,” Aaron said. “I wanted it from the second he said it was possible but that was me, I didn't want to pressure him into something if he wasn't certain, you know? So I left it for a bit, didn't mention it until he brought it up again, told me it was what he wanted and dropped to one knee in the middle of our kitchen, asked me to marry him.” He smiled at the memory. “We did it the day of our wedding,” he said.

“When you disappeared, after the ceremony?” Chas realised. Aaron nodded, and she shook her head. “I thought I noticed something different about you all when you eventually turned up to the reception, I thought it was just the newlywed buzz but it wasn't, was it?”

“No,” Aaron said. “Robert had heard my voice in his head for the first time, same for me with him. We could feel each other... it was a good feeling. Still is, but that first day... neither of us could stop grinning could we?” He found himself laughing.

There was a knock on the door then, and Aaron recognised the Doctor who came in. “Doctor Hardy!” He said.

“Hello Aaron,” the doctor said, shaking Aaron's hand when offered. “Robert's doing fine,” he said, before Aaron could ask. “He has some broken ribs, which caused a pneumothorax, a collapsed lung. He has a chest drain because of that, he's also got some wounds to his abdomen which we have treated, they aren't serious.”

“Is he awake?” Aaron asked, anxiously.

“He is,” Doctor Hardy confirmed. “He was exhausted, the paramedics said that he had shared power with you?” Aaron nodded yes. “That's all it was, similar to what happened to you last year, without the nose bleeds and fits, I'm pleased to say. You can see him now, if you'd like to follow me?”

Aaron looked back at his parents. “We'll wait here,” Chas said. “Go on, go see him.”

*

Aaron sighed when he saw Robert, the door to the hospital room closing behind him softly. “You like scaring me half to death, do you?” He said, but his words had no bite to them.

“Sorry,” Robert said tiredly. “There was a deer... I had to swerve.” He looked. “Where's Clyde?”

“Waiting room with my Mum and Paddy,” Aaron said. He rubbed at his face with his hands. “You terrified me, you know that?”

“I'm sorry,” Robert repeated. “Come here,” he said, lifting his right arm, his left side hampered with the chest drain.

Aaron crossed the room in seconds, climbing on the bed carefully and tucking himself under his husbands arm. “Don't do that to me again,” he whispered. 

“I won't,” Robert said into Aaron's hair. “I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the last chapter! Enjoy, and let me know what you think! <3

**Two Months Later – June 2016**

Pots and pans clattered as Robert moved around the kitchen making their evening meal, some experimental pasta dish he'd found on the internet. Aaron didn't have a clue what it was, other than it looked complicated, so he left his husband to it as he sat at the table surrounded by course books.

Flickers of happiness washed over him; Robert always enjoyed cooking, and Aaron was always happy to watch him.

Always happy to eat the results too, but that was a given.

The door opened and his Mum came in without knocking. Aaron rolled his eyes. He'd told her a million times that she needed to knock first but she never listened.

“Hiya,” she said brightly, walking through the living area, stroking Clyde's head on her way past. The dog was lying on the sofa watching the telly as usual, watching one of the nature channels Robert paid for. “Something smells nice,” she commented.

“Thank you,” Robert said, turning away from the hob for a second to smile at her. “I'm experimenting,” he said.

Chas looked at the state of the kitchen, raising her eyebrows in Aaron's direction. “Is that your idea of helping?” She said to him, pointing at a large mixing bowl on the worktop, the spoon inside stirring the mixture seemingly by itself.

Aaron paused, looking at Robert as the older man turned to him. Their eyes met, and Aaron waited to see what Robert would say.

“It's not Aaron,” Robert said, looking at Chas. “It's me. I'm doing it myself.”

Chas was taken aback. “I thought your powers didn't work that way?” She said, confused.

“They didn't,” Robert admitted. “The car accident,” he started to explain. “The doctors reckon that when I shared so much power with Aaron, Aaron gave something back to me, or my power sort of copied his, they aren't sure which. Anyway, I've got a little bit of telekinetic ability myself now. Not much,” he said. “I can't go lifting a sofa or anything but I can make pens come to me, I can stir things,” he indicated. “Helps with the cooking,” he joked.

“...right,” Chas said. “Well that's good?” She said, a bit unsure.

“'Course it is,” Robert said. “I don't have a problem with it or anything,” he said. “It's kinda fun, actually.” He grinned. “Don't tell anyone though,” he said, turning serious. “It's only you, Paddy, Liv and Sandra that even know that I have abilities at all.”

“You don't want people to know?” Chas asked, frowning.

“I just want to tell them when I'm ready.” Robert said.

“Alright,” Chas replied. “I won't say anything. I can tell Paddy though, right? I don't like keeping things from him.”

Robert nodded. “You can tell him,” he said. “But no-one else, yeah?”

Chas nodded, turning to leave. She got halfway to the door before turning back. “I nearly forgot what I came for!” She exclaimed, laughing. “Can I borrow some milk?” She asked.

“You literally walked past the shop on your way here,” Aaron pointed out.

“It's shut,” Chas told him. “There's a note on the door, back in half an hour. It's raining out there, I'm not waiting that long.”

Robert, showing off now, opened the fridge door while standing at the opposite side of the kitchen and made a four pinter of milk fly past Aaron's head to hover in front of Chas. The milk wobbled in the air dangerously before she took hold of it. “Sorry,” Robert said. “Still practicing.”

Chas blinked. “Thanks,” she said. “I'll replace it, when the shop is actually open.”

“Don't worry about it,” Robert said. “It's just some milk.”

“Well if you're sure,” Chas said, shrugging. “I'll be off then. You two are still coming for your tea tomorrow night, aren't you?”

“Yep,” Robert and Aaron said in unison.

“Good,” she smiled at them both. “See you then then,” she said, and left.

Robert turned back to the pan he was fretting over and Aaron stood up, coming up behind his husband and snaking his arms around Robert's waist, letting pride flow across their bond. Their emotional connection had taken a bit of time to come back properly after the car accident; Robert had blamed the morphine he was on in hospital, saying it had numbed everything. He was probably right, he'd been pretty out of it for a couple of days afterwards. Aaron never wanted to feel that loss of connection again, and he basked in it now, feeling love from his husband in return.

“I'm so proud of you,” he told Robert, pressing a kiss to his husbands neck from behind.

“I can feel it,” Robert said, turning in Aaron's arms to face him. “I love you,” he said, smiling at him softly.

“I love you too,” Aaron replied, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
